Absolution
by BanglerStill
Summary: Set after SkyFall... Bound by certain tragic events Eve and Bond's lives evolve into something unexpected. Rated T (for now...)
1. Chapter 1

(This story will only be a few chapters long)

I own nothing (except for characters I've created), for entertainment purposes only.

Ì

Ì

**Pairing: 007 / James Bond and Eve MoneyPenny**

Ì

Ì

**Absolution**

Ì

Ì

Set after SkyFall...

Prologue

Ì

Ì

She had never in all her life been so distraught about her own action. She had nearly killed him, James Bond, the man that had survived assassination attempts for over two decades, the man that reveled in dangerous missions that M entrusted to him for Queen and for country she Eve MoneyPenny had almost been the one to kill him the most valuable most lethal agent in the history of M-16.

It was flabbergasting it was, it was unbelievable and she could have been the one to end him!

It didn't bear thinking about.

And now after everything that had happened after James had recovered and destroyed Silva and lost M in the process, James had gone into another bout of depression unlike any Eve had ever dealt with.

Usually they would banter and flirt but Eve was an intelligent woman, she knew nothing could ever happen between them.

James was a man of many women he was a connoisseur of women varying in size shapes and colours. He adored women all of them it seemed.

It was in some ways liberating that a man such as him could be so open minded and at the same unattainable.

Eve also knew that there was some sexual chemistry between them. James had even tried to get into her pants during the SkyFall mission in Macao but she'd shut him down.

Of course, James was not the kind of man to take no for answer and had continued to tease and flirt intensely with her afterwards.

He hadn't seemed to mind that she'd almost killed him! It was annoying how calm he was about it all.

His only response had been I should take a desk job. Eve muttered under her breathe imitating the great James Bond.

He didn't seem to understand the guilt she carried with her every day after the incident.

For a mere second she had wavered. M had insisted at the time, take the bloody shot Eve.

But nothing was clear. The train on which Bond and Raoul were fighting was moving too rapidly and if she didn't take the shot, they might never have the chance to take down Silva.

At least that's what she and M had convinced themselves that and the fact that Bond's life was in danger.

Silva was not like most enemies James had faced.

They were eerily and disturbingly alike. They had both trained together and been taken under the wing by M.

Both of them matched each other by skill and intelligence the only difference was. Silva had run mad in the end making him the most dangerous enemy to ever face James.

It wasn't even the fact that Silva had been a rabid animal, James Bond faced numerous sociopaths in his career it was nothing new in fact he had handled every one of his missions with ultimate success, despite the cost to himself and others.

No, this time it had been different.

Eve had had a chilling thought that perhaps Silva and James hadn't been all that different. It was a thought that haunted him as well.

She knew because he had talked to her about it. Right after Silva had escaped his wrath the first time. Right before Eve had dropped James with a high power rifle.

And for that reason James had been rigid in his pursuit of Silva, all throughout the process James had had nightmarish flashbacks of Silva as he'd been when they grew up together, both favoured sons and agents of her majesty's army.

Now he was hunting a man he'd thought a friend, he had been a friend at one time. It made him wonder cynically if this wasn't what everyone finally became, the end results of his career. Did the same fate await him as well?

Everyone changed in the end and everyone betrayed him in the end.

Except for one, she always seemed to be the same, a constant sometimes a bit emotional a thing for which she could be forgiven.

Well. Perhaps she wasn't usually an emotional woman the strange thing about her was that she presented such a calming exterior that if you didn't know her very well it'd be easy to miss, maybe even mistake the ferocity lurking underneath.

Eve, his mouth curved up a bit as he thought about the brown skinned beauty he'd yet to have in his bed.

She seemed to understand him without a word.

This was a new experience for James, usually most people were either trying to cling to him and get into his head and hold on to him but not this one.

Not even M had seemed to understand him completely. Despite her tenderness towards James, at the end of the day to her he was always a cold hearted spy who used people especially women but pretty much anyone who got in his way got burned with a bullet in the head.

It wasn't a lie. He was a cold bastard that's what the missions required, that he take the necessary actions and he did.

Eve on the other hand didn't appear to judge him. She took him at face value all the while like a heat seeking missile absorbing the bits and facts that made him a human being deep inside in the very recesses of his core.

The part of him he'd become a perfectionist at hiding. She'd once said he was like a chameleon changing with the circumstance at hand and she was right.

Then afterwards had gone about stripping him of his many layers to the man inside and James had not been pleased at all.

He'd done a good job of pretending & covering at her wisdom but she'd only smiled as if she could tell, take a part thread by fragile thread, his artifice.

Ì

Ì

She evaded his charm and flirtations effortlessly. She always flirted back but careful enough to put some distance between them.

It was like he could never get close enough to entice her. She was intelligent and beautiful and despite the mishap during SkyFall she was actually a damn good agent and a valuable employee of M-16.

Unbeknownst to her M, had confided in James that Eve was one of the most brilliant cryptologist that M-16 had ever acquired but she'd also wanted to be an agent so she'd declined the offer in pursuit of becoming a field agent.

She could decode and cipher secret codes like no one else and moreover she was a linguist capable of absorbing almost most of the languages on the face of the earth.

It was a gift she joked about but Bond was sure that M's intention was to eventually move Eve from the field and put her in an underground most likely damp and airless office somewhere within M-6 building in London (nobody would ever accuse of them of being cheap it was a _fact_), a move that irritated Eve and she always chomped at the bit at the thought of being held up in some hole for the rest of her life.

Only this time, she may not have a choice in the matter.

James knew that field work wasn't for everyone he saw a fragility even an innocence in Eve that he wanted to protect.

Why her was a question he didn't even waste time trying to unravel therefore he didn't. His work forced for MI6 put him in constant quarters with the downtrodden.

It was an ugly fact of life that he never gave a second thought to but Eve he worried about.

She would call him a chauvinist and sexist pig for it but what did he care. No matter how much he tried, no matter how many months he was sent on missions he couldn't seem to forget that.

His first instinct always was to catch the first flight home to her.

It didn't matter how many women he slept with during his missions he always promptly forgot them all as soon as they'd both reached their mutual pleasure.

But soon afterwards a certain image would float in his mind and he would picture her smiling at him or as he was wont to recall lately that moment when she had taken a cutthroat razor to his stubble during their mission in Shanghai.

Due to the nature of the mission and subsequent result it was a memory he cherished and held onto for dear life.

Her subtle scent and perfume had wafted teasing his nose. He could see her breasts, the tight nipples pushing through the fabric of her classic designer red dress.

She was not unaffected by him, he could see it in her breaths in her reaction to his proximity and yet she went about the _job_ touching his face, running the blade along his face as if she'd done it all her life.

James was not a man easily given to trusting people. He was guarded and overly cynical. He was a by-product of the world he lived in, the shadowy world that most people knew nothing about, going about their daily routines.

The world where people like him double crossed each other, made moves and counter moves against each other for world dominance, in a race to be the best…To remain the alive.

And yet there in that moment he'd trusted this woman to hold a potentially dangerous weapon at his throat; in a way it was one of the most sensual experiences of his life.

It was not something he'd indulged in the past. He preferred to care to his own personal hygiene and yet with Eve he'd felt comfortable enough to allow her to shave him.

He couldn't explain it. For most people it was not a complicated issue but then most people were not James either.

And as strange as it may sound that he still regarded that moment as sensual it was true.

Even though he'd wanted her still did to this second, there was nothing sexual about his former conclusion.

Sex was nothing to him. Sure it provided a certain release not just physically but in other ways as well that had everything to do with his work, it was a tool and he used it effortlessly enough.

Sometimes he cared for these women he slept with but always it was calculating in one way or the other depending on the situation at hand.

It was therefore safe to say that James did not have a lot of moments that had nothing to do with sex and work or a combination of both most of time and perhaps it was because of that very thing that he was very aware when something other than _the sexual_ happened with a woman.

It was that reason why he'd noticed something else, something indefinable during the close encounter he'd shared with Eve.

He wondered if she'd felt it too and a slither of annoyance spread down his spine that most likely she'd merely taken it in stride and then put it out of her mind forthwith.

What was it with that woman, always evading him, always so damn slippery, as slippery as an eel' or most precisely a well-rounded well-formed exotic gorgeous woman whose long legs he would love to slip in between.

If she would only let him…if, if…

It was perhaps the only time he'd wanted a woman who didn't want what he had to offer as a man.

He couldn't say with perfect clarity it didn't irritate him endlessly and most importantly provided a challenge for him.

Ì

Ì

"James," her lips curled pleasantly at the sight of him "Eve…" she loved when he said her name like that, as if she was some exotic temptress.

She knew better of course, James caressed every woman he met with his lips as well as his voice…

"You're back…"

He pushed his way inside presuming in that arrogant way that she would just step back and let him in. He was correct of course, still would it kill him to wait and be invited just this once.

She closed the door and turned to absorb the very sight of him. He was a handsome man, there could be no doubt.

Precise in his clothing mainly suits his appearance, his hair every little thing was always in perfect place.

She wondered briefly how long it took him to actually finish his morning routine.

She turned around to find him holding out a bouquet of very gorgeous flowers. They'd probably cost him more than a couple of pounds they were that beautiful.

She smiled "Fancy...planning on seducing me with flowers double oh seven"

He smiled back at their routing as she went about to place them in a vase, she then leaned down and breathed in the sweet scent of them, beautiful "Perhaps I do miss MoneyPenny…"

Spying the two glasses and the untouched wine an upturned brow searched her eyes in curiosity. He knew of course that she'd been seeing someone according to Q, a very good looking block who worked at a local bank or some such nonsense.

A banker…how utterly dull!

He sighed and Eve turned to watch him getting the feeling he was aggravated or maybe she had aggravated him somehow.

And then she remembered the wine the glasses she rushed to remove them from the table almost dropping one of the fragile items.

He caught neatly at the bottom of the stem. They almost collided as her fingers reached for the falling glass while precariously holding onto the second glass and wine bottle.

"Thank you James" she whispered not knowing what else to say to him. She cleared her throat delicately trying to extricate herself from his snaring gaze.

She didn't remember his eyes being so…blue, tinged with light silver grey.

They looked like the ocean at dusk.

Bond's eyes penetrated deep inside of her, she shivered at their intensity. She thought she saw something powerful swimming in those blue depths, barely lurking in the surface and in the next second it was gone.

She must be imagining things, Eve thought to herself finally pulling herself together.

"You don't perhaps know how to make a Martini do you Eve"

Her smile widened and he thought she couldn't possibly be any more beautiful than she already was.

"Well, James Bond you're in luck. I never did tell you this but I make a mean Martini. So how do you like it?" she knew of course, everybody knew his signature line, shaken not stirred.

It made her think of positively wicked things that had nothing to do with alcohol….only half of the time.

"Shaken not stirred" he smirked at her as they both knew he wasn't speaking of the drink…

At least not the sort of drink Eve had in mind.

Sometimes he liked to stir things up a bit….she per usual pointedly ignored his inference.

"You know James I didn't expect you to be home for at least another six months" she called to him making sure to leave the kitchen door open "this is quite a surprise"

"A pleasant one I hope"

Ten minutes later she appeared with a tray that included a cocktail shaker and frosted martini glass. After shaking the contents she poured the drink into the glass, adding a twist of lemon peel along the rim of the glass and handed it to James who accepted it appreciatively.

"Mm,"

"You like it"

"It's perfection" and he meant it, she was happy that she'd impressed him.

Eve after she poured a cup of green tea sat on the opposite side of the table in a comfortable one piece sofa.

"Will you not toast with me Eve, after all I just came from a successful mission in Istanbul"

"I would normally but uh I think I shall stick with my green herbal tea"

His mouth turned in distaste and Eve bit her lip to hold from laughing at him "You prefer a cup of mud to a Martini" he shot her a cunning look.

"I have my reasons" she replied amused by his snobbish attitude towards tea in general.

"What about the bottle of wine and the two glasses"

"The wine wasn't for me Q came by earlier and of course my gentleman caller. A very nice bloke, you should meet him sometime James"

James tried to hide his irritation so he remained quiet even though Eve could tell he wanted to say something "Why don't you just ask me what's on your mind …"

"Such as…" he was being bullheaded and unlike others Eve was not one to indulge his moods, mostly. So they slipped back into companionable silence.

There was nothing domestic about it; it was just an enjoyable moment of peace and contentment that he rarely enjoyed except for the very few times he came to her home.

And usually Eve wouldn't mind so much but there was something that had been nagging at her brain for the longest time and she just couldn't let another day pass before they settled things.

"James…"

He glanced at her caught by the brilliance of her face from the setting sun that glimmered through her window.

He sat usually at the furthest chair away from windows his back to the wall his spy instincts never let him step into the light, she supposed.

"Yes, Eve…" my, he was agreeable all of a sudden wasn't he?

"We should talk about the humongous mammoth in the room, as they say"

He looked like a great big cat the way he was leaning on the sofa seemingly at ease but to an expert eye ready uncoil at a second's notice, his finger rubbing lazily along his cheek for second.

"I should …I've wanted to apologise to you a million times over and…" she had a speech prepared all night long she had agonized how to say this to him the minute he came back from his mission and now she was stumbling like a teenage gal.

Just come out and say whatever's on your mind Eve. She berated herself while James waited expectantly with hardly a care in the world "I'm sorry for almost killing you for a while I thought I had and you'll never truly know how much that has continually grieved me"

She knew she was rambling but she couldn't help herself. This was one of the few moments in her life where she was literary lost for words and inarticulate.

She waited for his reaction with lips pressed tightly. She didn't know what she would do if he dismissed her concerns or tried to play them off as nothing.

She didn't know what she wanted from him, forgiveness perhaps some sort of acknowledgement that he'd heard her she just could not handle it if he went about it like it wasn't a big deal.

Not anymore, it bloody was a big deal.

Bond's first instinct was to shrug it off as he usually did. It was not a big deal to him, he'd survived after all. He usually did it was everyone else around him that ended up dead.

But then looking at Eve it seemed to click that she was struggling with her decision to take the shot despite the fact it was M that had ordered her to do so.

"Eve, people try to kill me all the time"

She exploded "I know that James! But I wasn't trying to kill _you. _You must know that" she was so in-ordinarily agitated he moved without clear thought to his action and dropped on his hunches in front of her seat.

He was tall and even in his low vantage point he was almost on the same eye level as her. He watched her intensely but she wasn't looking at him, still she could feel that usually flinty cold gaze burning her.

"Look at me Eve" she had no choice so she did "You know that I don't hold you responsible don't you" he reached out and touched her chin "don't _you_"

"That'd be rather stupid of me considering the job I signed up for. Sometimes mistakes happen, darling"

"I could have killed you" her dark eyes swam with unshed tears and Bond cringed inwardly he had no idea how to deal with a crying woman let alone Eve a woman that he'd come to associate as the embodiment of emotional self-control.

"It was stupid of me to take the shot. I knew I shouldn't even as I pressed my finger around the trigger of the scope I knew it was a terrible mistake and…."

"You followed orders" we all do.

"Of course I followed the order but I'm not an idiot I'm supposed to use my head on the field. I was the agent in place I knew my own limitation at the time. I should have defied M outright but I was worried about you. I knew better than anyone except for you that Raoul was a different adversary and unfortunately I invited my own damn emotions into the equation. A bad combination for an equally volatile situation, don't you think?"

"You didn't think I could defeat him"

"Of course I did, it was goes without saying" she shook her head "but you're not invincible and if anyone were to defeat you at your own game it would be him James. You know it's true"

"Well, he is quite dead now"

"But at what cost" James was silent looking down at the almost fragile feminine hand he was holding. He could feel the hardened callouses from her physical training at MI6.

It was another thing he enjoyed about her, she was a hard worker and she never shied from any demanding physical activity required for their training.

She could see how much it cost him to lose M not being able to save her. They both missed the cranky moody, tough, intelligent and oftentimes hilarious bitch.

She and James had been quite the pair. She often harangued him but inside she loved him in an almost exasperated motherly devoted sort of way, to a wayward prodigal son.

She also trusted him and knew his loyalty was unparalleled. Bond was her man. No matter how difficult and intricate the mission was, Bond always came through.

It would have been a tragedy to lose him.

She could see as well he was struggling with some unnamed emotion, his beautifully masculine jaw bunched intensely as the wave of undefined emotion hit her.

She was surprised and in fact involuntarily moved her head back because James was letting his guard down in front of her; he never did that with any one and there was a rawness to him now she was afraid to even dissect.

Why was he allowing her to see his vulnerability? For sure it was a calculated move that was simply the man he was.

And she never expected he would change. Most likely he couldn't even if he wanted.

"M understood the cost of our mission" she glanced at him softly, did he truly believe that? She got the feeling he was struggling with something.

"James…"

"Would you like me to forgive you Eve would it help to hear the words, is that what you're looking for?"

Startled although not knowing why, it what she had wanted wasn't it? For him to say the words, "Yes" she whispered roughly "I want you to say you forgive me and mean it James"

"Even though there is utterly nothing to forgive" her eyes said everything and he gave a slight nod "alright then. I forgive you Agent Eve"

He smiled a tiny bit meaning to comfort her and make her at ease. He was good at putting people at ease it was usually part of his job.

Eve was not just a job.

She leaned and cupped his face their eyes locking intensely she didn't look away "Thank you 007" she didn't particularly feel vindicated as she'd thought she would but she felt a bit lighter and perhaps that's all she was allowed to feel.

Some course of action we take, we can never come back from. No matter if we did it with the purest intentions or otherwise.

She hoped James would be able to forgive himself someday for being unable to stop Silva from murdering M.

And maybe, just maybe it wasn't his forgiveness that she, Eve needed perhaps she needed to forgive herself, her decision.

"My pleasure…"

"Do you truly mean it…?"

"From my heart, darling, or whatever charred piece of charcoal is left in place of it" he chuckled disparagingly

"You do have a heart"

He placed a finger along her beautiful lips; lips he would love to take with his own "Perhaps you're wrong, have you considered that angle, Eve"

"Sometimes but I always come back to the same conclusion" it was then she noticed the little bulldog staring at her from the other edge of her African vintage coffee table.

He followed her eyes smiling slightly "God that thing's ugly isn't" she asked the same thing he'd said to her when she'd handed him M's last gift to him.

"Ugliest mutt I've ever seen" he agreed his eyes sparkling with humour "I can't imagine why M thought I would it"

"Perhaps it's supposed to be a good luck charm"

"You must be joking"

"You don't believe in luck, James"

"I believe we make our own luck, darling"

Ì

Ì

Really what conclusion is that? Bond had asked but Eve true to her name hadn't deemed fit to share that information instead smiling mysteriously at him knowing full well it would drive him crazy trying to figure out.

A few minutes ago he'd finished submitting his report to Mallory he was supposed to wait to be cleared before accepting a new assignment so for now his mission was clear.

Striding down to Q's department Bond replayed his conversation with Eve. It had surprised him that Eve was still struggling with her shot gone awry moment.

Furthermore, he'd been astonished she wanted his forgiveness, as if there was something to forgive. As if she had done him wrong.

Bond had thought if he just ignored bringing up the subject she would begin to feel like herself around him again and there wouldn't always be that slightly awkward moment however brief every time they saw each other.

He'd thought that this mission would give them both enough distance and perspective that they would never have to speak of it again and things would resolve of their own accord.

That hadn't happened but he was relieved that their relationship was back on track now.

Ì

Ì

As usual, Q was leaning over some new gadget and toy no doubt for James or some other operative to use in the field.

And as much as he hated to admit it, the young sap was rather useful to have around "Hello 007 such a joy to have you back again with us…in one piece no less…shame I can't say the same to my Lamborghini"

He turned his owlish eyes expectantly at James who shrugged insouciantly but inwardly he cringed, he loved that damned car "Sorry Q …"

"Bloody hell" he glared shortly before returning to his work. James "do you always have to ruin everything I give you James?"

"Yes. Now quit stalling and give me the damn file Q" usually Bond would have started touching and pushing every button he could find on the table but the fact that he didn't made Q's curiosity rise up a notch.

Needlessly, his mouth pinched into an unhappy line, "this is not right James we shouldn't be invading her privacy like this you know. I mean she is level headed and rational. I'm sure that whichever choice she made would be the right one…not to mention she's my friend"

"Which is why you were the right candidate to investigate, you care about her"

"This is morally wrong…"

James suppressed the urge to sigh deeply "Q…the file" he insisted and Q had no choice but to hand over the flash drive.

"Everything you need is in here and now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to work"

"Thank you Q…."

James knew he wasn't happy about it anymore than he was happy about being guilt tripped into this. He didn't really care about it.

Ì

Ì

It took Bond the better half of the following day to go through the file with a fine tooth comb. It took a long because everything was seemingly normal. This guy was squeaky clean with a capital S and in his experience that meant trouble.

So he kept looking re-reading some of the information. He was sure he was missing something….and then he found it.

"Do you have any bloody idea what time it is" Q grumbled into the phone after being woken up at 2 in the morning.

He'd had a long day and an even longer night and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Yes Q, it's 2 in the morning" James replied before launching into the reasons for his call "what do you know of Darian Mathias"

"Who…?"

"You have no idea whom I'm talking about do you?"

Q sighed deeply he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight was he? "I'm sure you will fill me on all the gory details James"

Bond ignored his irritation instead almost casually continued to mention, one name after another, Q counted ten names, at least he thought it was ten.

His sleep deprived brain could be playing tricks on him, however "Have you spoken to Eve" James asked rather abruptly "What, yes of course earlier this evening we had dinner together"

He smiled thinking about her news and how apprehensive yet happy she had been "James what the hell is this about you didn't just wake me from a nice sleep to count names and ask about Eve"

"How did she seem"

"She was fine, gorgeous and brilliant as always. Actually, she was happier than I'd ever seen her, so again I ask, why"

"Did you read the file…?"

"No I didn't there was no way in hell I was going to betray her trust"

"I want you to run some of these names for me"

"What now"

"Yes now Q, right now"

A few minutes later "What the bloody hell…" James stiffened he knew what Q found, he'd wanted to be sure but he _knew…_

"Q…"

"I can't believe it this guy's not at all what he seems. I remember now why some of the names sounded familiar, he is a double agent last I heard of him he'd be extradited over to the CIA by the MI6 seven years ago…."

But that didn't explain why he was running around free…"Most likely Silva cut some sort of deal with the Americans" Bond's voice dripped of derision, it would have been nice of them to give MI6 a heads up.

Then Q let out another sound of pain "Jesus…"

"What damn it Q speak to me…"

"There's something you should know James, Eve, she's really serious about this guy you know and moreover" he explained his voice notched in hysteria "she's pregnant"

"Who's the father…?" Bond's voice was preternaturally calm, like he was barely holding on to his sanity.

"I just assumed it's him, he's the only man she's been dating since her fiancée died two years ago. What are we supposed to tell her we can't just admit to invading her privacy James?"

"We have to find a way to protect her without letting on about our activities behind her back!"

"I don't give a damn about her reaction Q not now. Do me a favour and call her make small chit chat"

"What about you"

"I'm heading over there…"

"Bond, have you considered that perhaps he knows about you. I mean think about it, if you found out he was a double agent, don't you think it's likely he is aware of your proximity to Miss Monneypenny and that his relationship with her is entirely a ruse to keep a close eye on you and M16"

"Thanks for the lesson Q but believe me I have thought of every angle including one you missed"

"Which Is?"

"He is in actuality a double agent and he is using Eve to siphon information about M16 but most importantly, he is connected to Raoul Silva"

"Silva…" Q was silent "James…what if he's hurt her?"

"Then it will be the last thing he ever does" disconnecting the call James pushed the limit of the Aston Martin, he reached for his phone again and dialed the number he'd memorized years ago "James…what's happened you never call me in the middle of the night"

"Eve…" he heaved a sigh of relief clearly "are you alright?"

"Yes course James, why wouldn't I be…has something happened, should I be worried. First, Q calls me and blathers on inanely which is very unlike him you know…"

"Do you have your gun within reach" a long pause from the other end of the phone call "What's this about James" he was beginning to scare her

"Eve…"

"Yes I do…" it was around here somewhere she thought

"Alright, I'm on my way to you do me a favour and don't open the door for anyone except me…Eve" there was a demanding tone to his voice now, the kind he used in his missions to break down terrorists and traitors.

She sighed "Alright James but you better have a damn good reason for ruining my sleep"

"I do, just don't shoot me this time"

"Yeah, real funny, I'm not amused one bit!"

Eve replaced the phone a worried frown marring her lovely face, how very unlike Bond she thought. What was so mysteriously worrisome that she wasn't even supposed to open the door to anyone but him?

Still Eve was smart enough she knew he wouldn't have made the request if he hadn't had a damn good reason.

Throwing the patterned covers aside she padded across the floor in her silk camisole to the 18th French armoire very top drawer and pulled out her Beretta made sure for the second time that night it was working correctly and loaded and put it on the side table near the bed.

"That's one of the things I admire about you Eve" shocked she turned around the casual deep baritone nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Donald…" her fingers unconsciously tightened on the hand gun "what, what are you doing here"

She was puzzled but only for a second "You broke into my house"

"It's not very secure here Eve, a beautiful gal like you, you could invite all manner of vagabonds, you know"

It was late at night bathing both of them in dark shadows.

But Eve was a trained agent and her gut was telling her something was very wrong "I don't understand…."

Donald a rather lanky suave man with curly brown hair, sweet brown eyes and lackadaisical mannerism was now replaced by a cold eyed almost stiff individual.

She couldn't help but notice how different he was from James. It probably wasn't the sort of thing she should be contemplating at the moment but the thoughts flashed through her mind in less than half a minute.

James was confident blond blue eyed he exuded masculinity from within whereas Donald's persona, yes that's what it was, everything about him was a façade, he was superficial and fake.

Why hadn't Eve noticed this before, she was so good at reading people, how had he pulled wool over her eyes so easily?

She had slept with him and confided in him…the realization of his deception hit her hard and she almost staggered from the weight of it.

She managed to remain calm or at least the gave the appearance of being calm.

He was a chameleon "You're not at all what you seem are you Donald"

A calm rage was descending on her now as she leveled her unyielding gaze on him he didn't seem undaunted in the least, instead seeming to uncoil his lanky body in order to approach her.

He ogled at her even now appreciating her womanly figure. Tough and soft at the same time, she was a beautiful woman in an interesting way.

Unlike most women, there was actually something to her besides her loveliness. She was thoughtful and intelligent and great in bed.

He stood behind her holding her shoulders in a death grip "You are a beautiful woman Eve" he smiled coldly at her a flare of warmth flashing in his eyes before disappearing completely "Eve, you're very aptly named you now that. You weave your magic and the men can't help but fall into it"

"That's hardly true, Donald"

"Oh it's very true I assure you, I enjoyed you immensely. I don't want you to think that part wasn't real you know. It's a shame really…" he continued his hands now holding her across her midsection, his mouth nuzzling her ear and the sexy curve of her neck.

His left hand took hold of the gun she'd tightened her fingers around and threw it across the room. Still he held her in mock embrace "Eve, Eve, have you figured out who I am yet, did James Bond clue you in, Mmg?"

"He always was too clever for his own good you know, always so nippy with his silly tricks, just like a dog. An abhorrent quality wouldn't you say"

Eve's training kicked in and she backhanded him loosening his grip on her, she managed to get away and dived for her gun.

Quickly aimed the gun at him, he didn't seem fazed at all. He was dangerous, mad perhaps "You'll never use that gun, my love"

He informed her while pulling off his jacket "Don't be so sure. Who are you and what do you want from me"

"A word of advice if you want to properly wound a man Eve, you should have considered acquiring an actual gun, a glock for example that could tear a man apart"

"What do you _want_?"

He sighed clicking his teeth together lazily "My name if Donald of course, as you know but I am a man of many names. James Bond may know me as John Devlin, Darian Mathias or Ian McClain to name a few" he paused flashing her a calculated and all around slimy turn of his thin lips "and most importantly, Adam Silva"

Silver, Eve's heart quickened he was affiliated with Raoul Silva, that was a normal conjecture to reach given that Raoul Silva was an only child an orphan just like James

"I see you attempting to connect the dots I'm just wondering how long will take 007 to do the same. Be sure to forward a message for me when he gets here…"

"James, what does he have to do with this?" she knew of course she was just hoping he would reveal something more about his connection to Raoul.

"The two of you are already on a first name basis." He pointed at her "I'm disappointed Eve, James Bond really" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And given the recent events I would advise that you refrain from any pretensions towards a lack of knowledge. Now be a dear and put that thing away. You know I hate guns"

"Do you?" she hurled derisively

"I haven't done a thing to you and here you are threatening my life"

"I should shoot you just for breaking into my home" she replied "how did you get in here?"

"With a key of course…"

"I never gave you a key"

"That is something else we should talk about that. Given the nature of our intimate relationship is, don't you think that we should share more than a bed? It's very frustrating Eve trying to get close to you…you" he shook his head "I knew that you would take your time trying to figure out whether I was worthy of your key so I took the liberty of making a copy"

"You bastard…" she threw at him "what is the meaning of this? Answer me!"

"Everything was a lie wasn't it? It was a cover to get close to me…to get close to James or is that what you want me to think?"

"Why the suspicions…you don't think I could get close to James and your precious M16 on my own" he sighed gravely before turning a sidelong glance at her "mm, maybe I had other reasons"

He begun to approach her she took a step back "Stay away Donald or I swear I will fire"

He stopped his hands in the air cocking his head to the side "You're really going to shoot me Eve, even though you are carrying my child. You would kill the father of your baby"

She gasped thrown for a loop, how did he know that. The hand holding the Beretta wavered he saw her moment of vulnerability and leaped at her knocking her to the floor.

Ì

Ì

Wiping the blood on his nose, his left eye rapidly turning a dark reddish colour Adam took a step back and critically examined the fallen woman.

Her breathes were shallow a side effect of a militant designer drug manufactured by his company. A red rose bloomed along her belly soaking through her nightgown.

Reaching into the phone from the inside of his now tattered jacket, she was a fighter, he dialed several numbers with precision "Bond is on his way to her flat" he smiled again this time with pure malice "yes, he shall find a very lovely present waiting for him, an early birthday gift if you will"

The stunning woman looking down at her fortress reciprocated the smile "Yes, it will be lovely to spar with the infamous James Bond, especially after how "we" last parted ways"

"I imagine it will be quite a shock for him to find you _alive_ and well"

"Yes" she chuckled seductively "yes…" she was looking forward to crossing paths with the notorious spy, Electra would be proud of her careful planning and manipulation.

And so would Raoul.

"Tell me Silva, how's your little girlfriend?"

He chuckled once, curtly gazing down at the woman in the bathtub bathed in blood "Delightful…."

"I hope you didn't get carried away again, she must be able to deliver the message, don't fuck it up"

"Oh, she will"

Whistling he wiped the blade along her exposed chest, gave her a kiss and left…five minutes later, James strode into her flat, his Walther PPK in hand a terrible feeling engulfing him.

"Eve…" he called her in a low moderated tone enough to reach her in another room but not further.

The scratches on the door indicated that an intruder, Adam Silver most likely, was there or had been there not too long ago by his instinct.

Eve would not be prepared, for one, they had a relationship she would be caught off guard when he showed up.

Ì

Ì

_She should ask him to be the baby's godfather or perhaps more accurately god-uncle, (since Q in actuality will be her baby's godfather and rightly so). This was James after all, she couldn't expect him to be a regular godfather and besides, she didn't want him involved in the baby's life on a daily basis mainly because of his work, which tended by nature to be violent._

_But only to look in on him after he was born and henceforth throughout her son's life like a guardian angel._

_She smiled thinking about it, she could just see him, James awkwardly picking up a tiny being from the bassinet and staring wondering and almost wide eyed in complete paradox to the seasoned agent he was at the core._

_The image she conjured gave her immense pleasure in a way she hadn't thought of before. She wasn't sure why, it was what it was._

_It was the same feeling she got when James came to see her after a mission, sometimes she knew he would come straight here to her home even before checking with M._

_She never examined herself closely in relation to James. She knew better than to build any dreams around him and so Eve had purposely created this distance between them._

_It seemed effortless to James, she knew because at times she would catch him with a quizzical and strange look in his steel blue grey eyes, those few times she could read him precisely._

_But in actuality, it was anything but effortless. Eve was a woman, a young beautiful woman, perhaps not in the classical sense but beautiful nonetheless, intelligent and fierce in her own right, she was not immune to Bond's magnetic presence and charm._

_She was definitely not immune to his attractiveness, he was a handsome man, cold ruthless but also sweet and gentle. He was a true contradiction._

_He was also a sexist who used women like cheap perfume before discarding them and moving on to the next conquest. It was this reason Eve had decided to maintain a semi-professional distance between them._

_She recognized in herself an ability to fall in love with him, to a degree, if she wasn't careful and that would be a tragic of equal proportions if not greater to the volcanic eruption of Santorini._

_So Eve was always careful to never cross the line between flirtation and friendship to romantic interest._

_James had never pushed although she got the feeling he wanted more from her, and despite those feelings of reciprocation she haboured, had never pursued her overtly._

_They had both settled into a comfortable easy platonic relationship and their friendship had, surprisingly flourished._

_They trusted each other, as much as Bond could trust someone and Eve had found herself confiding in him parts of her life she had never shared with another soul._

_She figured it was only fair considering how James bared his emotions at times to her._

_And given that fact, she had felt almost guilty for not telling him of her impending motherhood. She groaned softly._

_Inwardly, she wondered how he would react. She didn't want him to be angry at her although why he would be was mystifying but nonetheless it was a thing that kept her mouth from uttering the necessary words._

_She decided then to invite him for lunch the following day and spill the beans. After a relaxing bath Eve settled for another solitary night that week. Oddly, she was relieved._

_Donald was off to New York on business, he was a proper wall-street guy but Eve liked him well enough she supposed._

_She wasn't sure she loved him really, she and Donald had succumbed to the intense attraction between them, purely physical at first and then afterwards they had settled into a normal routine._

_Eve did not want a permanent relationship with him but then she'd gotten pregnant by accident and the idea of starting a family had taken root deep inside._

_Afraid, at first, of screwing things up with the baby she had been absolutely terrified. And then after the last few weeks right after her first sonogram, she had surrendered to the idea of motherhood._

_Still, that didn't stop her _fight or flight _to seize her suddenly in moments of panic. What did she know about being a mother?_

_Eve, an only child had not grown up with the best examples. Her mother a trauma nurse had been distant at best. She had been a good mother they just were never close she supposed._

_Her biological father was a dead beat ne'er do well alcoholic who liked to push Eve and her mother around whenever the mood struck._

_Mean SOB if ever there was one and Eve disliked him intensely._

_When he'd died, she hadn't shed one tear. She'd felt immense guilt over the fact but then her mum, one afternoon had come by, taken her out of school and took her to a café and for the first time comforted her only daughter._

_It was the only time she'd ever seen her mum vulnerable and she supposed it was the reason it had ingrained in memory._

_She loved her mum but she hoped that her child could always count on her to be there no matter what. And that he could always feel safe enough with her to talk to her about anything._

_Reflecting on her lonely childhood intensified her need to be a better parent. She pressed her palms against her stomach._

_"I will be a better mother and parent, I promise you little guy"_

Ì

Ì

He followed the trail of blood to the bathroom and found here there choking in a pool of blood. She was covered in blood, so much of it he was gagging on it.

"Eve…" it was a husky tortured whisper, the Walther made a clang as it hit the cream tiled floors.

He knelt beside the tub unsure how to help her. It was the only time he'd hesitated, the only time his training failed him in terms of reaction.

His fingers shook as he searched for a pulse. He took a needed breath and steeled himself. He'd found a pulse "Eve…" his hands searched for any wounds, where was the blood coming from.

Her stomach one of her arm weakly stretched over her lower belly unsuccessfully, he quickly shed his jacket and removed his shirt then firmly placed it over her belly.

A moan of pain but full of life drifted to his ears "Eve…" her lids fluttered "James…"

All the while, with his bloody free hand he called for an ambulance then made another brief call to Q … "James…"

Eve called him weakly "B-baby…"

Bond's eyes never left hers "Baby's fine…you just need to get better" he bit hard on his jaw until he thought it would break in two.

He needed her to pull through after she was whole the she could deal with the truth.

"James…"

"Shh…"

Ì

Ì

"His real name is Adam Silva from what I have gathered his relationship with the deceased Raoul is that of master and protégé. According to Mallory, he made a deal with the Americans to hand over pertinent information about the most wanted terrorist wanted for mass murder in the United States in exchange for amnesty"

"So they let him go and Mallory didn't deem this information important enough to alert me. Especially after SkyFall"

"As far as we knew, Adam and Raoul hadn't spoken with each other in years, some sort of fallout"

"Well he's back now and out for revenge"

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps what" James barely kept the sharpness out of his tone he was on edge clearly so Q didn't take it personally. The feeling was mutual as they both waited to hear word about Eve.

The surgery seemed to be taking a long time "According to my extensive research Adam Silva is not only pathological he is not a creature of emotion unlike his mentor. Whatever is motivating him James, is not pure revenge"

"Where can I find him?"

"Hell if I know"

"Mr. Bond…" the surgeon a tall thin man with dark kind eyes approached the agent and Q "It appears Ms. Monneypenny will make it after all. She is still under anesthesia but if you'd like to see her…"

"Yes, I would thank you"

Ì

Ì

Eight hours later, Eve was numb from the drugs, dark eyes hazy from the after effects of narcotics.

She could feel a dull wave of pain trying to break through. She tried to take a deep breathe only to unwittingly exert pressure on her wound. Turning her head she saw a man sleeping in the corner of the room.

She couldn't be sure who it was but calm descended over her before she slid back into unconsciousness.

When she woke up again, it was to find James leaning over her "Sleeping beauty…"

She blinked several times trying to clear her sight "James…"

"The doctor should be back soon try to relax, you've had some major surgery in the last twenty four hours"

"The baby…" she managed to whisper as urgently as she was capable of, he knew what she was asking.

He didn't know how to answer that question so he leaned over and kissed her, softly before pressing his temple to hers "I've been worried Eve" he said gruffly

"You're not…you're not telling me something" she swallowed, her mouth felt too dry "The only thing that matters right this moment is your wellbeing"

"James, Donald…"

"We're gonna find him, I promise you that"

She tried to shake her head "No its…he said something about Electra I think"

Bond stared at her, had he heard her correctly, perhaps it was the medication "Electra, you must be mistaken Eve. You have undergone an extensive trauma"

"No, it's the last thing he said to me, I remember that much" it was everything else that was foggy.

"Elektra…" Elektra King it was impossible. Elektra King was dead at his very hands. She couldn't have risen from the dead. So what did it mean?

And why had Adam Silva gone to such lengths to involve Eve?

Ì

Ì


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing, for entertainment purposes only._

**Pairing: 007 / James Bond and Eve MoneyPenny**

Ì

Ì

**Absolution**

Ì

Ì

Summary: Set after SkyFall...

Bound by certain tragic events _ Eve and Bond's lives evolve into something unexpected.

* * *

**Chapter II**

Ì

Ì

It was funny how quickly the conversation halted as soon as she made her entrance. She tried to hold it together because the last thing she needed was to fall over and trip on her own feet thereby ending any possibility of being a part of this mission.

Furthermore she knew that Mallory could very easily repudiate her request to go after Donald and that simply was not an option.

She would not sit idly by while he ran free….Bond was the first to speak, of course. She could feel his eyes boring into her, full of sympathy and unyielding.

She didn't even bother to return the look because she knew what he was thinking. Hell, she knew what they were all thinking, that she should be in bed sleeping and taking her pain medication every six hours and so on.

But Eve simply couldn't do that. Not for herself but for her baby, "I'd like to request permission to be a part of this mission, sir"

She laid out her case very well and Mallory admired her for it but even he could see she wasn't ready to be out in the field.

Moreover this was very personal for her.

Would she be able to maintain objectivity because if not the consequences could be deadly for the agents involved including Eve.

"I don't think you're ready for this Eve, you should go home…" Bond stopped midsentence as she leveled her dark brilliant eyes "and do what, sleep some more, drink myself into a stupor…"

Mallory tried his best to be gentle as he voiced his earlier concerns but that only seemed to agitate her further "007 is right Ms. Monneypenny and even if I could overlook the fact that you can barely stand, you're too close to this case. Can I trust you to stay objective enough to see this through"

"Of course sir" she ground her teeth tightly "I am a professional and I am damn good at what I do. 007" she cast another quick glance at James before continuing "is not the only agent with an almost spotless record for completing his missions, no matter how personal"

"I have to do this, sir; I _need_ to see this through"

"Even if it leads you to a different conclusion than you might want"

"What do you mean…"

"What if I told you that Adam Silva better known to you as Donald Ellis is only a front for a large terrorist organization and we need to keep him alive? What if I told you that he is our only lead and his life must be protected…?"

"Well, until he ceases to be useful…" Eve swung back at James and then Q "Q…" the young man stepped forward and arbitrarily hugged her. He was not given to visual displays of affection but that small act almost made Eve break down.

She held it together, barely.

Stepping back he afforded her a tiny reassuring smile "You know how I absolutely loath to agree with 007" he pushed his big owlish glasses along his nose "but he is right and so is our new M"

He had yet to realise the tension that tightened Bond's very broad shoulder every time someone called Mallory M. He had yet to earn the title.

He was not consciously aware of it but he didn't like it.

Nonetheless, Mallory was right Eve was not ready to be back in the field and regardless to her close proximity with the criminal in question would cloud her judgement and she would make a fatal mistake.

"I know that it's against protocol but I have to ask" she turned to Mallory "does your reservations have anything to do with my almost bringing down 007?"

Mallory leaning against the desk at the M-16 office considered her at length "Do you believe it is?"

"You tell me" she returned tightly

"No, Agent Eve but it has everything to do with the evidence at hand that suggests you are not ready for active duty in the field. It is against protocol and furthermore, your presence in this mission might likely jeopardise the end results"

"And I assure you sir it won't. Donald…Adam involved me in this sick game for a reason. Moreover…" she handed Mallory her toxicology report "according to my tox screen, he injected me with a minute but lethal dose of a chemicalised weapon" that was how her unborn child had died, from poison, before bleeding out of her body.

"Donald knows that I know him. Yes, our entire relationship was a façade but we can use that as a tool to figure out his next move. He won't anticipate that, sir. He will expect you to follow protocol and keep me out of sight I need to be in the field. I can help you find him. I wouldn't say this if I didn't feel ready"

"And you have been cleared then, the chemical is no longer in your body"

"No sir not anymore, the lab is running tests as we speak and I'm sure will give their report when the results are ready"

Still, Mallory was sure she was in fact not ready but she had raised a good point. Adam was a shadow, in order to find him they would need someone who knew him, someone with experience with his deceit and Eve was an intelligent agent.

She could be a massive asset to stopping whoever was pulling Adam's string. Because Mallory knew without a doubt that Silva was a mere puppet. A marionette dancing to the tune of his master, it was the string puller that Mallory was interested in.

The very head of the snake…

Ì

Ì

Bond was not happy with Mallory's decision but it wasn't his place to question him. It was evident that 007 didn't think much of the man.

"I wish you would reconsider being part of this mission Eve" James spoke softly trying not to offend the very capable woman and yet it clear as day that she was far from complete health.

She was approaching this from a purely emotional point and rightly so however, working for MI-6 required every agent leaves their feelings at the door.

"Do you now, James"

"You know what I mean, Eve it's not a question of whether or not you're capable…"

"But you do have doubts about my capabilities as an agent, don't you 007? Is it because I shot you because I assure you I'm a crack shot despite the fact that I shot _you_ during Sky fall. I will not make that same mistake twice"

"We've been through this you know that is not what I meant. You are highly emotional and you have yet to mend fully to be out in a dangerous mission"

"Yes, because being shot, drugged, deceived or stabbed has ever stopped you James, so what makes you think it will stop me?

And as for me being emotional, that never stopped you from going rogue and avenging the wrongs done to the women you cared about. Need I remind you about Vesper or Electra…?"

She could feel tense his mouth an angry line.

Eve knew she was crossing a line but her mouth had taken a life of its own. She didn't wish to hurt the man but she would be bloody damned if she allowed him to stop her from vengeance.

"Let me ask you as something, have you ever had a baby ripped out from inside of you while you lay on the floor bleeding and feeling their life force flow unstoppable unable to save them?"

"Eve…"

"Then don't tell me what missions I can take and which I can't. I spoke with Mallory he has given his okay"

"To use you as bait…!"

"Then so be it. Now, if you will excuse me James, I'd like to prepare of my mission. See you in the field, partner"

"And what about the drug he injected you with? What about the drug Adam injected you with, Eve? What if there are side effects, we don't know how you've been affected, if your job will be compromised because of it…"

She sighed "I'm sure the lab will let us know when they figure it out. I wouldn't worry about it James, Do-Adam wanted to immobilize me perhaps even kill me but not before I delivered the message to you about Elektra"

Ì

Ì

Mallory was in deep thought after the meeting already he doubted the wisdom of allowing Eve back into the field so quickly.

And yet as much as she was a liability she was equally an asset. It worried him though, that Adam Silva had injected one if his agent with a chemicalised weapon.

They had yet to discover why or how the chemical worked. According to the lab work, the drug was out of Eve's system but Mallory worried because this was uncharted territory.

He pressed the buzzer "I want someone working on subject 0.0.6 round the clock until we figure out how the drug works and what the compounds are. For my eyes only and call me the second those results are in…"

Mallory was worried Adam Silva was a protégé of Raoul Silva's demented mind. God only knew what he had learned from him, what his ultimate goal was.

Possibly a chemical attack but how, where, why inject his agent with minute traces of the drug. It couldn't be because they wanted to get caught. That didn't make sense…

A possible attack intimated more than one person, it meant a large scale operation perhaps by a terrorist group run by Silva….no Silva was just a foot soldier. Silva was protecting the head of the snake and most likely Silva had a direct line to the head….Eve would lead them to Silva and ultimately the head…

Eve didn't go home afterwards instead she took a taxi to a hotel where she had taken up temporary residency.

She knew sooner or later she would have to go back home but she couldn't just yet. She couldn't face the remnants of her dreams and of a child she had dreamt of that didn't exist anymore.

She needed to look Donald…no, Adam in the eyes and make him feel what she had felt that night.

Then maybe just maybe, the nightmares would stop hounding her, of a baby unknown, staring at her accusingly that she had failed to save him.

James didn't seem to understand. He thought she would compromise the mission. But she wouldn't Eve was sure of herself, there was too much at stake. She was a professional she would keep the goal in focus…

In the morning after reporting to Mallory for debriefing by midafternoon they had landed at MI-6 HQ in the Spain where Q had equipped each agent with the necessary weapons and some new experimental gadgets that would prove handy in the field.

Eve had simply averted her eyes from the pity in his very kind eyes "Good luck out there in the field, 007, 006…and please see that you both return the equipment in one piece that will be greatly appreciated"

Q, when it came to his toys and his gadgets he never changed much "We will take extra care of course, right James"

Bond just grunted as he circled the shiny silver grey car caressing the body as if it were a woman. Q smiled at his own genius "Yes, the Aston Martin DB5 fully restored with new upgrades for the mission. Everything is in perfect condition…" he paused and made a painful face "too bad I can't say the same for my Lamborghini…James"

"Mmg, oh yes, terrible accident just terrible. I feel rather responsible for that one Q"

Q glared at him "You _are_ responsible for the destruction so I hope this time you will take more care. Right Eve" he held out the keys to her, a little victory over 007 but still it felt good "now pay attention both of you, this is the key for manual operation' he held out a rectangular lighter that was also an electronic device small enough to fit the pal of a hand which unfolded by the use of an palm print to operate the vehicle and the equipment tailored into the vehicle.

"Thank you we'll see you when we get back"

If James was not pleased to be in the driver's seat while Eve drove the luxuriously equipped sports car, he didn't show.

He appeared entirely too comfortable she decided a bit peeved but she decided not to push her luck. He appeared to have accepted Eve's participation in the mission and for that she was grateful.

It wouldn't do to have either of them at each other's throat now. She cast him another surreptitious sly glance drank the full sight of him in his usual dark suit and no tie clean shaven.

He was truly a magnificent specimen, she thought with a small smile as she turned her dark eyes on the curvy road ahead to the impressive estate outside the city. The complete antithesis of Donald or Adam…she sighed, her mood changing abruptly with the direction of her thoughts.

The weather was nice, sunny and gorgeous drank the sights before they vanished from view once he entered the shadowy world he lived in. He feel could the woman beside him, her dark intelligent and beautiful eyes raking his form.

James was a confident man, he knew how looked, knew he was handsome, knew that women were attracted to the aura of danger cloaked around himself wherever he went and he also knew despite Eve being physically attracted to him, she would never cross the line.

He could tell she was relieved he'd stopped hounding her to stay away from the mission James didn't see the point anyway.

As much as it concerned him that she wasn't ready, she had made a great point. She was an asset and MI-6 was good at utilizing assets.

That was the one thing he was uncomfortable with, he realised, using Eve as just another asset, as bait.

"Are you ever going to say anything else to me, James?"

She felt the full impact of his attention now. Suddenly she felt like he had been waiting for a signal from her before doing that.

It was…unnerving. She wished they could go back to the casual comfortableness that used to exist before Donald had stuck a knife and a needle through her skin.

Eve felt like something had changed when James had seen her in a moment of vulnerability and weakness. She felt like a bloody porcelain doll around him now to be protected from getting dirty.

She bloody well disliked it.

"You know I am capable of shooting a gun, throwing a knife, shooting an arrow with a traditional Chinese bow, Londonite mud fighting champion and very capable in martial arts combat"

His mouth twisted in a smile that looked more like a sneer at a second glance "Yes 006 I'm very aware of your uh…" a vision of a naked Eve covered in mud floated in his mind, it was pleasant, very, very pleasant.

"….capabilities" she suggested cheekily

"…attributes" Eve laughed a little "Are you being a sexist again James"

"Just letting you know that I am always available for any services you may have in mind, you could play sexy nurse. I have this kink in my left leg that I need worked out"

"You should probably see a massage therapist then, 007…but thank you for not bitching about my input in the mission"

"You're here now there is no point in bitching. As long as we're clear why we're both here, find Silva and who he's working for and shut them down. Revenge comes in second…"

"I give you my word to try and keep a clear mind. I'll have your back you have my word on that"

"I never doubted that"

"Good…" pushing hard on the gas pedal the Aston Martin the sports car careened dangerous but carefully controlled around the bend as the estate appeared abruptly in front of them earning her admiration from 007.

"_I am_ surprised you didn't bitch about me driving the car"

"Well, you're almost as good a driver as I am, so not much to complain there either"

Eve laughed out loud and nearly rolled her eyes, the mentality of a man never changed seriously she could drive a car with the best of them.

James barely managed to keep from following suit, when she laughed it was liberating, infectious, it made him want to laugh along…

Ì

Ì

"So do you also think this estate holds the key to unfolding the secret man that is Adam?"

"According to the reports, he frequents this establishment for the filthy rich and famous"

"Mm, perhaps consulting with a prostitute…utilizing illegal wares" she pointed out

"What makes you say that…"

"Because it wouldn't matter to a man like Adam if he was consulting with a lady of the night, or a man. He would however want to hide a rather nasty habit that is recently acquired that could attract unwanted intense attention to him"

"Or it's highly probable it's a front for him and whoever he is doing shady business with"

She shook her head "Maybe but Donald, is a different animal James. He is not even like Raoul. This makes him more unpredictable, more lethal underneath a rabid interior"

"An interesting analysis of the man coming from you…"

"Yes, I know considering how easily he duped me. But I have also begun to put the pieces of the puzzle together. The reason for Skyfall wasn't personal for you just because of M it was because of Silva. You saw yourself in him and it terrified you"

"Eve I hardly think this is the time for…."

"You saw a corrupted version of yourself James. Tell me if I'm right"

"Yes, you're right" he responded with difficulty, why did she insist with this damnable conversation?

"Looking back I think I was attracted to "Donald" because I saw a piece of myself in him. I know it was just a façade but he had a way of dissecting and analyzing things in a way that laid them bare. He had an ability to strip the most complex equations in the universe, especially people, he… it was brilliant, I loved that side of him, it was, fascinating"

He understood now, it something she had in common with Silva. Eve had a disturbing habit of stripping people down to the bone. It would have fascinated her, a cerebral human to encounter a man that was similar to her… but still James was not convinced that made her anything remotely like Adam. It was a ridiculous notion at best but sometimes the ridiculous can hit closer to home "Were you in love with him?"

"No" there was no hesitation in her voice which confused him, if she hadn't loved him then why was she having a baby with him, thinking about marriage?

"But you wanted to marry him, have a baby with him…"

"So what, people join together for different reasons, I'd already tried the love thing it didn't work out. My fiancée ended up dying"

"I'm going to divulge something to you James, something that I withheld from Mallory. After this mission is over, he will likely pull my arse from field work or sack me all together"

This surprised James Eve had always admired Mallory in a way "You don't trust him?"

"Oh, on the contrary, I do trust him to be a bloody fantastic director and I equally like him as a person. And you and he hold a quality that is similar"

Now he was certain, she had lost her bloody fascinating mind "Hardly, he is a bureaucrat. I'm not certain as you seem to be about his qualifications"

"Really and what would you say if I told you that M approved of him to be her replacement for the job"

"I'd say you lost your bloody mind" he answered swiftly with great irritation. He didn't understand why everyone was so willing to accept Mallory without any question.

"Do you know why James because she saw the same quality that she saw in you. Your deep rooted sense of loyalty to England….Raoul lost sight of that but then again he was tortured for England, it twisted him but in the end that didn't matter to you, you had nothing but contempt for him"

"I notice a theme here with you bringing up Silva every other minute. Is there a reason?"

"Do you think about it sometimes James?"

"You mean did it cross my mind that I could be him…"

"I know you've thought about it"

Yes, sometimes he was afraid of becoming like him one day…sometimes he couldn't help but run through the scenario…what if one day he was captured and the cyanide pill didn't work? What if MI6 turned their backs on him and England turned on like they did him?

"James….that would never happen" could she literary read his mind now, "what wouldn't"

"What you're thinking about Silva and you it would never happen, you're nothing like him…"

"I thought I was a lot like him"

"In many ways yes but not all the way, it's what separated you from him"

"What did you need to tell me before?"

She sighed "I think it's possible that Adam has a spy network inside MI6. Just hear me out…

When I brought up the subject of Adam using me to get to MI6 somehow, he was entirely too smug like he knew something important, its conjecture at this point but my gut is telling me MI6 has been breached. When we find Adam, we find his employer, we find out the truth"

"He wouldn't have orchestrated this whole charade with me unless he was up to something big concerning MI6, something isn't adding up. He knew you were coming that night, when you called me to warn me, he _knew_"

"And he wanted me to know that…" something clicked "it was a message he could get to me anytime "me" as in an agent of MI6 do you see"

"What would give him such confidence…?"

"If it's true, do you know what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I do"

Ì

Ì

The estate, a lavish overly expensive retreat for the rich and famous, shiny with barely clad women walking around slowly, rich men and women enjoying the sun, rich deep mixed with fake soft laughter rent air.

The complete opposite of Eve's laughter free and uninhibited…"Well, James looks like paradise for you, yes"

"Why is that?"

"Oh, I don't know barely clad women with properly botoxed bottoms and lips and pound signs in their eyes. I think that one of them is giving you the _hungry_ look"

"Now, now…"

It gave Eve immense pleasure to step out of the Aston Martin and walk up the squeaky clean steps inside the lobby on James Bond's arm. It gave her even more pleasure when every woman stopped to stare at him and then her and then realise they were "together" most of the women were bold enough to give James a second glance as if she wasn't even there. Idiots…the receptionist was no different, what a hussy flirting with James right in front of her. The cheek on her, sure she and James were just on the job but as far as these women were concerned he was with someone!

Then she realised how ridiculous she sounded to her own mind and smiled at her instant fish wife jealous feminine instinct.

James glanced back to her "Right honey…" he was saying something unfortunately she'd missed most of it. Eh, she shrugged, "Sure, whatever"

James was peeved, a beautiful woman in his arm barely giving him complete attention, it was unheard of as he leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

To the observing eye, he looked like a lover whispering deliciously naughty things to his woman "You could at least pretend you're here with me, your husband Mrs. Jones"

"Jones," she gave an indelicate snort "we're the Jonases now, how clever and original"

"Don't blame me darling, blame your dear friend Q, surely you're not surprised at his lack of imagination. I doubt the boy has ever been laid"

Eve suppressed burst laughter "James, how would you know. He is a very attractive man you know. Good and decent"

"Yes because you women usually go for good and decent" he couldn't help but retort with a cynical twist of his hard lips.

"Some of us do" she thought sadly of her fiancé, she'd absolutely loved him.

"I presume you're not speaking of Adam now"

"Very astute James but no, not Adam…" as they both headed for the elevator the receptionist, with the usual generic look of the rich and famous, a nice blond haired blue eyed young woman, called to him "Uh Mr. Jones… sir"

He turned around flashing her one of those killer 007 smiles that made her quiver and lose her mind "there is a package for you and your uh uh…"

"…wife" he suggested sweetly "yes, your wife" she handed him the package batting her lashes at him a slight blush infusing her cheeks, probably as fake as her lips he thought.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful"

The naiveté came off her suddenly "be sure to let me know if there is _anything_ else you need"

"I would but my wife wouldn't approve you see"

She shrugged "She doesn't need to know" the receptionist replied before turning on her high heels making sure to wag her butt for his benefit. It was definitely a nice butt, he thought with amusement

He turned around Eve wasn't there waiting for him, typical Eve behaviour, it explained the sudden bravado from the receptionist he decided putting the vapid woman out of his mind effortlessly.

Turning the package upside down he took the elevator to their room on the very top fifth floor, wondering if it was an explosive.

Ì

Ì

"Is this like our thing now, Mrs. Jones" she asked as she deftly ran the razor along his strong jaw "Mm it could be…Mr. Jones" he tried to unbutton her blouse again, she stopped and waved the razor in a slight arc "I'm holding a very sharp weapon to your very strong and masculine throat…" she purred, perhaps intentionally, bringing him to attention. He loved the sound of her raspy dark toned voice it did something to him…

He stopped and placed his palms around her waist instead "does it turn you on then"

"Yes" she admitted "a bit strange…"

"So I've been told. Unlike most women, a pretty face does nothing for me James. No, I have strange but exquisite tastes, I love strong masculine jaws" the razor cut cleanly along his left cheek "strong masculine hands capable of crushing someone's windpipe with a twist" his right cheek was swiftly given the same treatment "and large, long feet" her lashes cast a glance at his feet before slowly wiping her face "all of it attributes that I possess"

"So you say but I've yet to see a personal demonstration"

"I'd be more than happy to oblige, Eve"

"Perhaps one day I'll get to see what every other woman you've come in contact with, has"

He chuckled smoothly as he pulled her up so he could watch every passing emotion that crossed her face and eyes, leaving her no choice but to hold on to his hard biceps for support.

"And I love a woman who knows what she wants and a woman who can control a powerful machine almost as well as I can…"

"I am better than you…"

"I love woman who can fire a weapon with no hesitation…"

"I'll be sure to work on finessing that particular talent…"

"I love a woman who's a fast learner…"

"Nice save"

"Thank you, Eve, it's not often you pay me a compliment sometimes I feel absolutely starved for your sweet and honeyed words"

"Do you James, every other woman falls at your feet so effortlessly, what need do you have of one more?"

"None of them mean a damn thing there is only one that truly does…"

Yeah, and I bet you use that line on every one of them "Flatterer"

Deflector"

"Provocateur…"

"Provocatrix…siren, temptress" rubbing his now smooth jaw against her soft cheek he inhaled her…she inhaled him subtly.

She laughed a temptress indeed, they were just words to her she'd seen James use similar tactics on other women. She enjoyed them and she enjoyed it very much when he paid her such attention, sometimes, but she took them seriously, none of the times.

Their lips almost touched "James…"

"Mmg…" his voice, deed dark made her shiver, almost "you're too tense you should get dressed head back downstairs and ask that very nice receptionist to have dinner with you. I'm sure she's ready, hot and willing to take you"

He groaned as she stood up quickly opened his suitcase and held up two suits for him to choose "Are you going to be dressing me now, perhaps chew my food for me, give me a hand in the cold shower I'm about to take"

She bit her lip to keep from laughing at him, he was too easy and she loved teasing him, she shouldn't sometimes, but she couldn't help herself. Instead she cocked her head and give a serious look "Of course not, you're a grown man you can make choices for yourself but since you're going out on a date, you need to look presentable, women like that sort of thing"

"And you would know"

"Of course, I am a woman in case you haven't noticed"

"How could I not" he mumbled on his to the shower "oh and I think the dark blue will do"

"Excellent choice, almost matches your eyes"

Ì

Ì

"So are you pimping me out now, Eve" he stood still and let her fiddle with the tie

"That's preposterous James that's an illegal activity" she smirked at him as she gave him a leering once over "besides it's an admirable trait of yours to be so ready to serve England….there you're almost done, almost perfect…"

He looked down at his attire "what am I missing…" she took his left hand and pulled out his ring "more like too much accessorizing…you don't need this, now while you were busy flirting with the help James, Q was kind enough to forward us information you will need on your uh date. It seems our harmless receptionist, isn't as innocuous as she seems, she's more than a receptionist. I've taken the liberty of doing a little research on her while you showered"

"Ah, tell me more about our innocuous receptionist…"

"Well, for starters she is connected to Adam in some way, your job will be to found out how and if she can lead us to him. Use any means necessary but I'm sure I don't have to tell you that"

"Perhaps she knows who we are if she is connected to Silva it's possible she knows who _you are_, Eve" she had given no indication of familiarity but then again, from what James had observed she was a good actress…if she was hiding some knowledge about Silva he would find out.

"If Adam knew we were coming he would have at the very least bugged the room it doesn't seem like anyone was anticipating us. However, that status could have changed by the time we walked into the building"

"True…" but James felt like they were missing something significant or walking towards _something_, a very carefully laid out master plan constructed by at least two demented villains…

"All the more reason to take Q's little present with you James discourage any sudden and unwanted bodyguards"

The package it turned out was a special explosive from Q branch, a revolutionary little device that much like his gun could only be set off by his palm print or Eve's to cover a short radius thereby giving him a chance to escape with minimal damage.

"Yes, I think I will"

"Good I'll have a look around at Adam's room while I wait for Q to contact me, should you be under any distress just give the bat signal I'll come rescue you"

"Very funny" Habits can be difficult to break "Wonder what their pillow talk is like?"

James hesitated not wanting to prick her claws again the subject of Adam was a sensitive one "Does it bother you that he's been seeing someone else while he was with you"

"Not particularly" the only emotion she felt for Adam was pure cold hate, the kind that consumed all else. Eve was in dangerous territory she realised that….

"Adam should be seeing her in about an hour James so you better go and in the meantime be sure to have fun with your date James hopefully you won't be as tense by the time it's over. I read in one of the reader's digest that prolonged stiffening could cause major & long term joint problems in the elderly"

He shook his head at Eve she was a piece of work.

Ì

Ì

Eve shook her head trying to clear the sudden strangeness, her thoughts were muddled. She sat down on the bed and wiped her brow coated by a slight sheen of sweat.

What was happening to her?

She should have told James about the reaction she was having to the drug Adam had injected her with.

She should have told Mallory…and then both of them would have seen to it she was denied her revenge.

"Q…"

"Where's 007 I have new information that pertains to him as well"

Eve was suddenly irritated, it never failed working with these men at MI6 they always found a way to make her feel inadequate "James is out serving England Q what's new and make it quick, we have a terrorist to catch …" and torture she added to herself

"Well, hundreds of peoples have been admitted to different hospitals across Britain from chemical poisoning…" a chill went up Eve's spine "what…"

"No one can tell how they were poisoned and by who…in the last ten minutes fifty percent of those patients have died. The media is running wild with speculation, the prime minister is about to release a statement in the national media to stem mass hysteria as more and more people continue to be admitted to the hospitals…Eve the same chemical that you were injected with by Adam Silva is killing these people" he leveled an unusual harsh gaze at his friend "how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine Q but those other people….we need to find Adam and soon"

"Eve, don't take this the wrong way but why aren't you sick, you should be on your death bed by now"

"I don't know Q I'm not a scientist, perhaps there was something different about the later dose given to everyone else perhaps a larger dose than usual…either way the chemical biologists at Q branch should be able to figure it out since you have my blood for analyzing"

"Yes, I suppose you're right…" Eve momentarily lost her focus "Eve…"

"Don't worry Q James and I, we are on top of things….literary"

"No, Eve behind you…" suddenly the connection on the laptop went haywire before the screen turned blank.

Eve felt the intruder before she saw his strong arms try to wrap around her throat, quick reflexes saved. She ducked low while her elbow connected with the vulnerable male parts of her enemy.

A grunt then a squeal of pain reached her ears…they struggled for a few minutes before a well-placed kicked of her palm paralyzed him.

His arm and legs twitched then suddenly went still and less than a minute later, she had the large man bound and gagged, like a pig.

"Say squeal…"

Ì

Ì

Bond smiled at the blond woman sitting across from him as she inanely chatted about some beauty treatment "What do you say we take this upstairs"

Silva would be here any minute James had to get inside his room and the receptionist was the key.

Her smile widened as she batted her fake lashes coyly at James "I thought your wife wouldn't approve"

"She wouldn't but why should that stop us from enjoying each other"

"I like the sound of that…"

"Good once my business partner shows up I'll be tied up in meetings all week"

"Who's your business partner?"

"Some idiot by the name Silva…" he leaned forward as if to confide to her something intimate and important all the while watching carefully at how she would react at the mention of Silva "personally I would rather spend the week with you on a beach somewhere…"

"Well, we could always arrange something" she trilled coyly, James smiled at her. Strange she hadn't reacted the way a normal person would. If she was as innocuous as she wanted him to believe she would have jumped on the conversation thread the minute he mentioned Silva.

The receptionist was something else "Tell me something, Amanda was it…" he could see her lips tightening, thinning her body tensed and any minute she would snap like someone being stretched on a wire "how much is he paying you, Silva"

She dropped the blond airhead act immediately she laughed coldly the sound sharp and distant "You're quick, James…James Bond" she laughed again shot a look at 007 like a fly caught in a spider's web laughing at the predator.

"How did you know?"

"Well, for starters your acting was a little too smooth"

"So," she shrugged gracefully "I could just as easily have been telling the truth"

"Not in my line of work…"

"And what is your line of work again"

"I could help you, what does he have on you, Silva" she burst out laughing again "you could help me, what makes you think that I need your help"

"Because you're here having lunch with me and you have yet to make a deadly move of your own"

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the opportune moment, James" she leaned back as well and considered the man sitting across from her "that lovely young woman, she's not your wife obviously, there is something between you two, you're both playing the cat and mouse game"

"What makes you say that…"

She twisted her lips in a caricature of a smile "I know…and you are here Bond to surprise Silva, maybe catch him and torture information out of him, kill him"

He cocked his head intrigued "You don't think that's possible"

"No I don't" she leaned forward smiling at him "you think he's the prey while in fact it's the other way around. You're not here because you want to catch Adam, James Bond or should I call you Mr. Jones" she crossed her long tanned legs "you are here because _he_ wants you here, now do you understand"

"Well if that's the case I'm at a complete disadvantage, if you'll excuse me…"

"Going to check on your "wife"…you'll be too late anyway"

James snatched her out of her chair gripping her arm testily "Let us find out together then, shall we oh and in case you missed it, you're the one at a disadvantage now"

"Since you've decided to be so chatty Ms. Laurent was it again, tell me why a woman like you has decided to work for a monster like Adam"

"That's what I like about you Brits, always so condescending and accusatory. What is your definition of a monster, Mr. Bond? Do you ever think of yourself as one, if you haven't noticed people tend to die around you, no?"

"Well, it's the nature of the job as you know, what can I say? But as I offered to protect you earlier, you don't have to meet the same fate. With or without you I will get Adam and whoever he is working for, maybe it's time you started to think about your own fate"

"I already have Mr. Bond. I chose the winning side, you will not win against Adam and you will not win _against her_" her training was good, really good but his was better and so were his reflexes "who are you working for, who is Adam working for, tell me and I'll spare your life"

She looked at him with hate "Go ahead kill me…"

After a brief struggle James was carrying the unconscious woman in his arms out of the elevator. Smiling at a couple as they passed him curiously on their way off the floor "too much wine" they smiled at him as the elevator doors closed.

James opened an empty room to his left dropped the dead weight behind him without a glance and proceeded to find Eve.

The corridor was eerily quiet like everyone had just vanished from the entire floor.

The sound of glass shattering mobilized him to the direction of the sound, his gun drawn he kicked the door to the room that was registered to the Jonases to find Eve engaged in a deadly combat with Adam Silva.

From his peripheral his mind registered another body in the corner traces of blood littered the floor. He'd been shot possibly by stray shots given his immobilized state.

Ì

Ì

James presence diverted Eve's attention for a mere second but it was enough for Adam to take advantage.

"Mr. Bond, welcome…" he gestured broadly as he held Eve's neck in at a dangerous tilt, one wrong move, he would break her vocal chords and her wind pipe "James, shoot him!"

"Ah, she's feisty one this one eh, kindly…" he motioned once again for Bond to drop his weapon "it seems we both have something in common James"

Kicking his gun away James' eyes connected with Eve and it struck him how calm she was. Straightening his jacket he turned his undivided attention to Silva "Yes, I had a very nice chat with Ms. Laurent…" if James thought to use the dead woman as leverage he would find out momentarily how wrong he was as Adam waved his words away "she's of no consequence her life is worthless, did you kill her"

Adam laughed again "Of course you killed her; a waste she knew nothing of value except what I needed her to know"

"Sit down Mr. Bond uh, uh on the floor please hands behind your back…" suddenly three men appeared behind him one of the tied his arms behind him while the other two kept their automatic pistols trained on him…Adam sank a hypodermic needle on Eve's arm rendering her unconscious.

"You're in luck James I'm going to give you what you want"

"And what's that Silva, your bloody head on a silver platter…"

"An amusing thought but no, I'm going to indulge your curiosity of course, it's time for you to meet Elektra you remember Elektra King don't you…" Adam laughed maniacally as he easily lifted Eve "awake or unconscious she looks good enough to eat you know I can tell you haven't fucked her yet and between you and me James she tastes as good as she looks. It's a shame she would have rocked your world…"

Bond maintained to his control but it wasn't easy there wasn't much he could do about it he had to wait now for another opportunity to take down Silva and Elektra, whoever she was.

A lifted brow from Silva and James was also knocked unconscious…

Ì

Ì

It was a horrendous case of déjà vu James decided. He remembered when he'd first seen a photograph of Elektra how innocent she'd appeared to him and how much he'd wanted to save her.

His heart had been moved to feel something for her…

He'd wanted to avenge her to right the wrong done to her by MI6 and Renard little had he and M realised that Elektra Kind was no longer the victim…she was the monster behind the attacks on MI6, she was the monster that wanted to unleash a nuclear attack on the world, she was the monster that wanted to control the world.

And here she was staring down at him with her perfect face and perfect body. She was truly perfection, easily one of the most beautiful women James had ever met in his work.

And James had met a great deal of beautiful women from all over the world. He knew an exception when he saw one, Elektra was a true exception.

"Hello James…did you miss me" Elektra stood there at the doorway as a light trickled in behind her bathing her form in an angelic sort of light. She started to walk towards the man sitting at the centre of the large empty warehouse several bruises covering his face and dried matted blood on his white collar and chest.

She reached for a chair and brought it closer to the sitting man, turned it around and sat down facing him.

A small feminine hand reached out towards his face, gently, like a lover to another lover "You know what I think James…"

"Elektra, you can't be her, she's dead" his voice was a lot more gravelly than usual hinting at some damage to his vocal chords.

"Yes, Elektra, the Elektra you knew is quite dead. Actually to be precise you killed her"

"And you're going to kill me to avenge her death"

"Of course not darling, what would be the fun in that Mmg….but as I was saying you know what I think James…"

"Please enlighten me…Elektra"

"You…" her palms cupped his face, thumbs stroking his damaged skin "bruise so beautifully. I've found out that, there is nothing more beautiful than breaking a strong man like you James. It is a thing of beauty an exquisite experience unlike any other. But you already know what that's like I think you've broken down a man or two in your career, eh James"

"Men like Raoul…." Her hands tightened on his face making him wince as she stood and reached for a file set on top of a stool behind James "You have been a very, very bad boy 007 and bad boys need to be punished they crave to be punished…"

"It wasn't easy trying to figure out what your weaknesses are certainly it's not women the way use them and kill them without a second thought…"

James chuckled "You think I have a wife somewhere to use as leverage, family, kids…" he laughed again, she didn't "you've actually been married 007 about a decade ago, remember. Remind us what happened to your wife"

"You definitely came prepared I'll give you that much"

"I will not end up like Elektra her fate is nothing to be desired therefore I have taken steps to ensure I evade it"

"So who are you really Elektra 2.0 a sister perhaps I read King's file front and back, Elektra had no sister. She was an only child, a beloved daughter"

Elektra laughed coldly "Yes my father was quite the man James you met him, one daughter he banished from his sight when only a babe and the other he left to rot with the rabid wolves of this world. Men like you" she spat out condescendingly "and the rest of the MI6…so in a way I will have my revenge but not like you think. I have a master plan 007 and after it is carried out and it will, even you will be left spinning for years to come"

"So tell me then what you have planned, come on what difference does it make now"

"All in good time, everything Elektra and Raoul begun has become _my_ masterpiece James…"

She dropped the papers along his laps some of them falling at his bound feet "Oh how remiss of me…. did I mention James" a flicker of device a wide screen dropped smoothly from the ceiling "England, your beloved England is under attack again, watch…"

Ì

Ì

"You're such a pathetic fool Donald" he smiled at her that slimy smile that made her sickly "a few weeks ago you were singing a different tune"

She sneered "So I let you think, you're not that great hell you're not even subpar"

"Oh Eve, does it worry you not knowing what's happened to James Bond"

"007 can take care of himself you see, he is everything you could never be. Adam Silva. I'll hazard a guess and say you have some sort of childhood deficiency you're trying to overcompensate, what was it, Adam, daddy didn't love you enough…or maybe he loved you a little too much" she smiled conspiratorially "I mean, this attachment you have to Raoul is um a bit twisted and sick. He is your father figure isn't he you're trying to please him in his death. Or are you just trying to prove that you are better than him, that's going to be hard to do"

"Shut the fuck up, I am better than him!"

"I hate to break it to you but you will never beat him, not James and not Raoul they are in a different league than you. They are Men Adam and you're just a naughty little boy pretending. It must have been hard for you watching Raoul's obsession with James while he hardly spared you another thought. You, you it should have been you, am I right Adam?"

"You bitch I'm going to enjoy killing you"

"Not if I kill you first Adam and I promise you…I will kill you"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now Adam, day's still young, a bit of torture might be in order" the stunning woman leveled her eyes on Eve "I don't believe we've had the pleasure, Elektra King" she made a half bow "it's a pleasure indeed…Eve"

Eve's dark eyes never left the woman's she was certainly more interesting than Adam or whatever his name was "Elektra King, you certainly bear a magnificent resemblance to the dead"

"That's amusing, James said the exact same thing not long ago" that caught Eve's attention "ah, I have your attention now don't I?"

"You killed him" it was a question and a statement at once "don't be a child Eve, we've much to discuss before any killing commences" Elektra waved for Adam to leave them. She leaned against the bars barring Eve's freedom "Elektra was held in a room just like this one. Months turned into years until she realised there was only one way out. What's the saying if you can't defeat them…join them?"

"My, are you propositioning me, "Elektra"?"

"An interesting suggestion, Eve…I feel obligated to ask, my mother used to say to me, it's polite to ask before taking something so I'll ask…I want you to join me Eve. You have something invaluable that could be of use to create a better world and we can do it together"

Eve laughed, at first a light chuckle, her head leaning into the stone wall of her prison "That's the most fucked up proposition I've ever heard. Surely, Elektra can do better than that"

"Yes I can, no one has ever refused me before, man or woman"

"Intriguing" Eve responded sarcastically

"Isn't it" she opened the door to the cell "I knew of course you what your answer would be, that is why I came prepared for that eventuality. You see Eve you are integral to my plan"

"Your father was a bit of a drunkard wasn't he Eve. It's something I can claim we have in common ne'er do well fathers, except my father wasn't a drunk he was just…absent."

"And let me guess, he's the reason why you're acting like petulant adolescent acting out for his attention"

"Well, another interesting theory only the man is dead so it would be quite foolhardy to try and impress him"

"But you know Eve…" Elektra opened a safe deposit box "it turns out you're full of secrets my dear. I do have a good reason for bringing up the man that stood in place for your real father…"

"Come again…"

"Your father was not your father Eve Mallory"

"My name is Eve, Eve Moneypenny…"

"No darling" Elektra leaned closer and tapped her nose "your actual name is Mallory…."

"Mallory…Mallory" Eve shook her head at the mad woman she had to be utterly and completely insane. Mallory was her boss not her father!. Idiotic woman! She laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Mmg as in newly appointed director of MI6 now this is the beautiful part of it all. And it wouldn't happen without you…Eve the director's daughter will be the spy from within…have you asked yourself Eve why the drug that Adam injected you with hasn't killed you yet? Did you think it was just a coincidence?"

"You are fucking insane…" crazy bitch

"Well you know what they say there is thin line between genius and insanity"

Elektra punched in some numbers in an electronic device "Yes, bring him in, I want him to watch"

She turned around to face the capacitated MI6 agent a needle in her hands "Now stay still darling, this is the tricky part….one wrong move and your head will literary explode. Now, as I was saying Eve Mallory you are going to be my mole inside of MI6…because we have so much to accomplish together"

Elektra explained to Eve what would happen in a low voice "…by the time you wake up, you won't remember what happened except the most necessary thing…James Bond" Eve's head swept up quickly "James…"

She sat back against the wall releasing the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, thank God you're alive.

She and James stared at each other for a long time, Eve thought, If I don't make it James promise me you'll make Adam pay, she thought she saw the understanding in his eyes.

But how could he know what she was thinking, perhaps the drug was making her lose her mind already.

Adam roughly pushed 007 in an uncomfortable wooden chair "Wonderful, thank you Adam…James I am so glad that you could join us but only for a moment because in about five minutes Adam over there will put a bullet at the back of your head, consider that the first part of my masterpiece…any last words"

Ì

Ì

* * *

_I know definitely a plot point chapter but I assure you it was completely necessary. The next chapter will be a doozy and will explain everything…Small Hint: James Bond will face his worst fear_

_*Enjoy* ;)_

_TY for Enjoying R/F/F the story ;)_


End file.
